Bethany's Story
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Stephanie Plum was put into a witness protection for her own safety. Her life will once again be forever altered. This is a spin off of "Ranger's Double Life".


A/Notes: This is a continuation of the story called "Ranger's Double Life". There are several spin offs of this story that might interest you as well.

Written by: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

Hi, my name is Brenda Null. I live in Arcadia, Indiana. I am friends with Bethany Logan but you would know her better by her former name of Stephanie Plum.

Bethany and I became friends through my brother who is a deputy with the Hamilton County Sheriff's Department.

I met Bethany the first week she joined the force. Bethany brought some papers to Mickey and we struck up a conversation. We exchanged phone numbers and began talking to each other almost every day.

About a month after she arrived in Hamilton County she called me crying. I told her I would come to her house, because I didn't think she should drive. When I did go to her house you talk about an unreal experience!

Bethany told me she was pregnant. I knew she was living with a man named Bobby Brown. I assumed he was the father.

She made us a cup of coffee and proceeded to tell me a story I would have expected out of Hollywood.

Bethany was in tears.

"Beth, you know you can tell me anything. I will not repeat anything you tell me."

"Brenda, sob...sob...name..my name is not really Bethany. My name is Stephanie Plum. Do you remember the big story on the news about a drug lord caught in New Jersey?"

"Vaguely."

"Well, I am the bounty hunter that caught him. Unbeknownst to me I found out when one of the men who worked with the company I worked for part-time informed me who he was. The man had a $10 million dollars bounty on his head. I was put in a form of witness protection to keep other drug dealers from tracking me down and kill me."

"So what name should I call you now?"

"Bethany, so it doesn't blow my cover."

"OK. Is this why you are upset?"

"No. Bobby is my protector and his friendship with Bob Chandler got me my job. Bobby is not the father of this baby either."

"He is not? So that is why you are upset? You think Bobby will be mad?"

"No. I am upset because the real father will never know his child. I can't let anyone know who the father truly is because it could lead the dealers right back to me. I am upset because if I tell this man I am pregnant with his child he would come running to me. That would leave a trail and could get me killed."

"Oh my gosh! How can I help you?"

"Because there is always that possibility that something could happen to me I will put all the information down on paper so if it does would you make sure this man knows about the baby. I just found out this morning that I was pregnant so I have to make plans for the baby's care in case the worst happens. Would you consider caring for this child as it's godmother. I am truly scared. I never wanted kids. But now that I am going to have this baby I don't want my past to harm this baby."

"Aren't you jumping ahead of yourself?"

"Brenda, you don't understand the kind of life I was leading before I came here. I was a bounty hunter with a small following. I had two men who I cared for. One was a cop but we never really meshed. He was a good sexual release but he wanted kids and I did not. Not to mention the fact at age 6 he took advantage of me by playing a game called "Choo-Choo". I was the tunnel so he could finger me. Then at age 16 he raped me. He told me it was MY fault that he had wanted me for so long that I made him force me into it. As gullible as I was back then I believed him. No one was ever on my side, not even my own parents. I was an embarrassment to my mother. Because I did not want the "housewife" lifestyle she put me down every chance she got until I felt like I was a useless human being."

"I am sorry you were raised that way. I know how smart you are. Plus you are a very caring person. How does Bobby fit into this picture?"

"Bobby has known Bob Chandler for years. When we were deciding on how to hide me from the world. Bobby asked Bob to offer me a position to do the research for his department. Bobby also quit the security job he held to be my bodyguard. But also Bobby wanted to be a real doctor not just a medic. He has two years and a residency to go through and he will get his MD license. Bobby is a good man. I do love him but my heart will always belong to the baby's father."

"What do you need from me?"

"Can you help me find a doctor to help me have this baby?"

"Sure. I will leave you the doctor's number I used when I had to have Angie."

"Thank you. I don't have anyone here to talk to. I am scared."

I got up and hugged her.

We talked for over an hour more.

Bobby came in and I left.

Stephanie then told Bobby about the baby she was now carrying...Ranger's baby.

Bobby was very supportive and agreed to let everyone believe that was his baby since they were living together.

Bobby also knew if people thought that was his baby it would be another layer of protection for both Bethany and the baby.

Bobby was in the delivery room when Bethany gave birth.

They had previously decided to put the real father's name on the birth certificate. They also got court permission to seal the birth record as another layer of protection for them both, thanks to Bob Chandler's contacts and influence the birth certificate was sealed for 25 years. It will not show up in any search.

Bethany and Bobby led quiet lives. Bobby was either in school, studying or doing homework. Bethany liked her job. She was well received by the Sheriff's Department.

**Four years later:**

It was a Monday and Bobby and Bethany was returning from shopping at Castleton Square Mall. He was on I-69 when a semi crossed the median and hit Bobby's car on the driver's side. Bobby was killed instantly. Bethany was knocked unconscious. She is still in a coma. I also knew that she was carrying Bobby's baby this time. I have taken custody of her son. I knew where Bethany kept her instructions.

I was told by a few people that Bethany's wishes would not hold up in court. It has been a week and Bethany is getting no better. It is time to go meet this unknown father.

I read the papers. There was truly a chance that the papers might not hold up in court. That is when I decided to fly to New Jersey to the man who Bethany has told me is Ricardo's biological father. Ricardo's birth certificate is in the instruction packet. I get a flight to Newark. God love Bethany she even left me the address of where to find this man. Along with detailed instructions on how to find the building. Along with a description of the building.

I have no idea how this trip will turn out. But Bethany has also left instructions with her lawyer giving me custody of her son should she become incapacitated. This man means the world to Bethany but what if he doesn't want this boy or what if he doesn't believe me? At least I will know I tried.

Ricardo and I land at the Newark airport. I take my direction sheet out of my purse. Ricardo and I find the car rental place. They even had a car seat I could rent for our stay.

I followed the directions and Bethany's directions let me straight to a nondescript building but the address matches the one Bethany had written down.

I park in the lot across the street from the building and walk into the lobby, with Ricardo in tow.

The man at the lobby's desk was very polite and introduced himself as Cal.

Cal thought it was strange when a strange woman and a young boy around 4 years old walked into the lobby.

"Can I help you?"

" Can I speak to Carlos Manoso please?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I don't but this is urgent."

Cal called Ranger's office.

"Boss, there is a woman here who says she needs to talk to you. She said it was urgent."

"Send her up. I will meet her at the elevator."

Cal walked her to the elevator and punched the number 5.

Ranger was standing in front of the elevator.

"My name is Brenda Null. This is Ricardo Manoso. His mother is who you knew as Stephanie Plum"

Ranger was in a state of shock. Ranger was almost speechless.

"Let's take this to my office."

Ranger scrambled both the video and the audio to his office.

Ranger showed her into his office and offered her a chair.

Ranger walked around to his chair.

"What is so urgent?"

"I am Brenda Null. I am a friend of Bethany Logan, aka Stephanie Plum. She is my friend and I am here to inform you that she was injured in a car wreck. Bobby Brown was killed in the same wreck a week ago. (Ranger sit straight up in his chair), Bethany is in a coma. The doctors don't give her much hope. Besides with Bethany in a coma there is no one to claim Bobby's body."

"How does this affect me?"

Brenda slides a piece of paper across Ranger's desk.

Ranger picked up the paper. Mr. expert at blank faces lets shock register on his face.

"What does this mean? Is this for real?"

"Carlos, Bethany told me that she was pregnant before the witness protection went into effect. Bobby was also afraid to contact you. Bobby has acted as Ricardo's father. Bethany has kept this under wraps to protect Ricardo from the drug lords. But without his mother being competent I thought you needed to know so you can protect your son until his mother gets better. But the doctors do not have a good prognosis. The doctors do not understand since they can not find any brain injury to cause the coma.

"How do you know about me and the witness protection?"

Bethany and I became friends through a meeting at the Noblesville Moose. We became close friends. One night Bethany was sick and she told me the whole story. Bethany was also pregnant with Bobby's child at the time of the accident but she lost Bobby's baby in the accident. It was my idea to bring your son to you so that he does not go into foster care. My friends feel the papers Bethany left for me may not strong enough to prevent CHS from taking Ricardo from me."

"Thank you for that. I never knew she was pregnant nor anything about her life in Indiana because to contact her would possibly put her in danger."

"Carlos, she gave him your last name so should something happen to her you would have access as the biological father. No way did she ever expect to ever use it. His birth certificate was sealed for 25 years to protect him."

Ranger spoke to the child. "Ricardo, I used to know your mother. Is there anything you need?"

"No, sir. Just for my Mommy to get better."

Ranger picked up the phone and dialed Ella's exchange.

"What can I help you with, Ranger?"

"Ella, could you come down and pick up my son and take him to your apartment and find him something to eat, Please."

"Your son?"

"It is a long story. I will explain when you get here"

Ella practically ran down the flight of stairs and knocked on Ranger's Office door.

"Enter."

Ella stopped dead in her tracks. There sat a young boy who was the spitting image of Carlos when Carlos was that age."

"Ella, this is Brenda Null. She knows Stephanie's real story. It seems as if she was pregnant with my child when she left. Bobby has been doing the Daddy duty in my place. Stephanie was also pregnant with Bobby's child. She lost that baby due to the car accident and is now in a coma. Bobby was killed in the accident so Brenda brought Ricardo to me to prevent him being placed in foster care or I would never have known that I had a son."

"What do you need from me?" Ella ask.

"Could you take him upstairs and keep him with you while I make some arrangements for him?"

"Sure, Ranger. Will the guys be asking questions?"

"Not right away. But I will have to deal with that in the next few days."

"Thank you, Ms. Null for bringing my nephew home to us."

"Ricardo, this is Ella. She is my aunt and she will take you upstairs and get you something to eat. Is this alright with you?"

"Yes, sir."

Ranger walked over to his son and knelt down beside him.

"Ricardo, I am sorry your Mommy got hurt. I am sorry you lost Bobby too. Bobby worked for me many years and he chose to leave us to protect your mother. Bobby was a good man."

"Can I ask you a question?" Ricardo asked.

"Of course what do you want to know?"

"I hear Ella call you Carlos. But she also called you Ranger. What should I call you."

"That is a good question. What name do you feel comfortable with?"

"Brenda has told me coming here that you are really my father?"

"Yes, the paper she brought me tells me that you are my son. I did not know your mother was pregnant when she left. I loved your mother when she caught that very bad guy. We had to send her away and change her name so the bad guys wouldn't hurt her."

"Do you still love her since she was living with Bobby?"

"Yes, son. When you get older you will understand it better. I loved her then to the point I have never had the desire to find another woman to replace her because in my heart I still love her as much as I ever did."

"Then I think I would like to call you Ranger for awhile. Because if the bad guys are still looking for her they might hurt me too."

"You are such a smart young man. You are right the less people that know you are my son for now. But when you and I are alone it will be OK. Maybe when you feel I have earned the title of Daddy you can call me that too."

"Come on Ricardo lets go up to my apartment. I need to start work on the food for the guys lunch would you like to help?"

"Mommy let's me help her when she cooks."

"Then let's you and me go upstairs and make bunches of food for the guys who works here."

Ella and Ricardo leave Ranger's office.

"What else do I need to know, Ms. Null?"

"Call me, Brenda. Stephanie is in a coma and the doctors think that her mind has gone back to when she was with you. She keeps mumbling something about "why did you leave me, Carlos?" The doctors did not know what to make of this but I thought it was her regret of having to leave you. She told me once you were the love of her life. She honestly was upset you did not find a way to stay in touch with her."

"I wrote several letters to her but I chickened out on mailing them. I struggled with her loss and I have not had a date since the night before she left. We spent the night together. She must have gotten pregnant that night!"

Carlos, is there anyway you can go to her and see if your voice will bring her out of the coma? I honestly think the sound of your voice is what she needs to "want" to come back to life."

"I need to think about this because if I show up then someone may find out who she really is."

"Everyone in Noblesville believes she is Bethany Logan. No one knows who you are. Besides there is no one to claim Bobby's body. He will have to be put in a pauper's grave if no one claims him."

"Let me make a quick phone call and I will take care of that situation right now."

Ranger called Bobby's ex-handler.

"Colonel Hawkins, this is Ranger Manoso. I am calling you to inform you that Bobby Brown was killed in a car accident, what a week ago?" Ranger asked Brenda.

"Yes. He is in the morgue at Riverview Hospital in Noblesville, Indiana.

"Bobby is in the morgue at Riverview Hospital in Noblesville, Indiana. He has been there a week, Colonel Hawkins."

"I will get a crew there immediately. Does he have any family?"

"Any known family, Brenda?"

"Not that I have heard mentioned."

"No, sir. No family. His live-in girlfriend is in a coma so she can't help."

"Any special place you want his body taken?"

"Sir, I think he needs to be interred in Arlington. That man deserves it for his 15 years of service to this country. Not to mention his 10 years of service to Special Forces."

"I agree, Lt. Colonel Manoso. I will let you know when we get the arrangements made.

"Thank you, Colonel Hawkins. My men and I would like to be there for the ceremony."

"By all means I will keep you informed."

Ranger hangs up and returns to the conversation with Brenda.

"Then I will come to Indiana. I have corporate jet that can be ready in 15 minutes. Is there an airport close to the hospital?"

"Yes. There is an airport in a town down from Noblesville called Fishers. It is not a large airport but it is a small and out of the way."

"How would I get to the hospital from there? Is there a car rental there?"

"No. There isn't but I can call my brother Mickey and he will pick you up."

"Then why don't you fly home with me on my jet. No charge."

"What about Ricardo?"

"I think it would be better if I take him to Newark and leave him with my mother and father. This way my family can get acquainted with him until I get back."

"That is an awesome idea."

Ranger picked up the phone and contacted Jim the pilot.

"Jim pack a bag and get the jet ready. I need a flight plan for Fishers, Indiana. Not sure how long I will be gone but pack for at least a week. We will also have a female passenger traveling with us.

"I will let you know when I get the jet serviced and the flight plan filed.

"Thanks, Jim.

Ranger also buzzed Tank's office.

"I need you in my office stat!"

Ranger hung up the phone.

There was an immediate knock on the door.

"What is wrong?" Tank said.

"This is Brenda Null she brought me information that Bobby Brown has been killed in a car accident. Colonel Hawkins is sending a team to collect Bobby's body and they will schedule a burial ceremony in Arlington for him. I will be leaving shortly for Indiana. Bethany Logan is in a coma.

"Bethany Logan? I remember hearing that name but I can't place it."

"My Stephanie!"

"Stephanie is hurt?"

"Don't say anything yet. But I am going to her. Brenda believes my voice may bring her out of a coma. She has been mumbling my name. Tank, I have to go to her. I just hope it doesn't backfire on us."

"Ranger, do what you think is best but we have to do something!"

"I will let you know how long I will be gone. Just tell the guys you don't know where I went or tell them I got a training mission. But I don't want to worry them until I know what we are dealing with.

"Thank you, Miss Null, for letting us know. We still love that girl."

"You are welcome."

"You need anything else, Ranger?"

"No, I can handle it from there."

"I will wait for further instructions."

Tank leaves the office.

Jim called to let him know the jet was ready and the flight plan had been filed.

Ranger, Ricardo and Brenda Null drove to Newark to his parents house.

Ranger walked into the house.

"Momma?"

"In the kitchen, Carlos."

Ranger walked into the kitchen.

"Momma, I need a favor."

Maria turned to face her son. Then she noticed the boy.

"What kind of favor, Carlos?"

"Momma, this is Brenda Null. You better sit down, please."

Maria sat down.

"Momma, I would like you to meet my son, Ricardo Manoso. His mother is Stephanie Plum who you will remember we put into the Witness Protection Program. Well she was in a car wreck and Bobby Brown was killed. Stephanie is in a coma and Ms. Null here brought me my son to prevent him from going into foster care."

"How do you know he is truly your son?"

Ranger handed over the birth certificate.

"Momma, can Ricardo stay here for awhile? I want to go to Stephanie and see if my voice will bring her out of her coma as Brenda thinks it just might be what Stephanie is wanting to hear my voice."

"Carlos, of course the boy can stay. He is my grandson after all."

"Keep him a secret as much as possible for all our sake's."

"I promise, Carlos."

Maria squatted down in front of Ricardo. "I am Maria. I am Carlos' mother so you are my grandson. I welcome you to our family. Is there any special things you like?"

"I really like peanut butter sandwiches with olives. Green ones not the black ones."

"Your mother loved those sandwiches. I will make them for you."

"Can I call you "Grandma" or what name do you want me to call you?"

"I am proud to call you my grandson! So, Grandma, will work for me."

Ricardo hugged her neck and Maria hugged her back.

Ranger and Brenda stayed a few minutes and Ranger left the clothes Brenda had brought for Ricardo.

One hour later they were in the air headed to Indiana.

Jim landed the jet at Fishers, Indiana airport.

Brenda's brother, Micky, was there.

Brenda introduced Mickey to Jim the pilot and to Carlos Manoso.

"Mickey, Carlos also goes by Ranger. He is a true Army Ranger."

"Nice to meet you, Ranger."

They shook hands.

"Mickey, remember I swore you to secrecy. You talk about this and you could get Bethany killed."

"I understand. I like Bethany. I promise never to breathe a word about who she really is."

"Is there a hotel close to where she is that we could get a couple rooms?"

"We have several hotels in Noblesville."

"What about car rentals?"

"I have a car at home in Arcadia. I would be willing to let you borrow it if you like?"

"What kind of deal can we make?" Ranger asked Mickey.

"Just replace the gas you use. I too care about Bethany. Brenda, what happened to Ricardo?"

"We left him with his grandparents."

"He is a good boy. Well behaved."

"Come on Ranger, let's go get you some wheels. I will even show you where the hospital is so you will know where to find her. I even have a map of Hamilton County I will let you have so if you want to go somewhere you can find it without any trouble."

Mickey loaded the luggage and took Ranger to his house. Mickey went to get the map and the keys.

Mickey came out and handed Ranger the keys to a 2014 KIA Sportage.

"Just call Brenda when you get ready to leave and we will make sure you get back to Fishers."

Ranger shook Mickey's hand.

"Thank you for your generosity."

"Bethany deserves better than what life has dealt to her." Micky said.

Brenda rides with Ranger and Jim and shows them the hotel closest to the hospital.

Brenda points out all the restaurants close to the hospital and tells them how to find the local restaurants that have the most varied menus.

Brenda showed them 2 hotels close to the hospital.

They picked one hotel and they went in and got two rooms.

Jim stayed at the hotel.

Brenda then showed Ranger where the hospital was.

Brenda led him to Stephanie's room.

Ranger looked at Stephanie laying there so still she looked dead.

He walked to her bedside.

He pulled a chair close to her bedside.

"Babe, it is me Carlos. Babe, I love you."

Ranger took her hand. He kissed her fingers.

"Babe, come back to me! I need you! Babe, I haven't been near another woman since you left. Don't you dare leave me now. I need you, Babe."

Ranger laid his face on her hand. Ranger's tears dampened her hand.

Ranger could tell Stephanie was trying to open her eyes.

"Babe, I want to see those blue eyes. Oh, Babe, I am not leaving here until you wake up!"

Stephanie squeezed his hand.

Ranger kept talking to her.

Brenda went to get the doctor.

The doctor and the nurse started checking out her vitals.

"Keep talking to her, please. This is most reactions I have since she came in here."

Ranger kept up a running conversation with Stephanie.

Stephanie's blood pressure began to rise. Her eye movements increased. Her eyes began to flutter.

"Babe, I love you! Open your eyes for me, Please. You always told me you would give me anything if I said "Please". "Please open your eyes. Just for me because I need to see those blue eyes!"

Stephanie was trying to open her eyes.

Ranger kissed her lips and Stephanie's eyes flew open!

Ranger kissed her again.

"Babe, I love those blue eyes."

Stephanie tried to speak but nothing came out.

Ranger offered her a drink of water.

Stephanie tried again..

"Ranger?"

"Yes, Babe. I am here and I love you."

"Love you, too. How did you find me?"

"Brenda came after me because of the accident."

"Where is Ricardo?"

"In New Jersey with my parents."

"Why?"

"She did it to protect him. With you here Ricardo could have went to Foster Care."

"NO!"

"Calm down, Babe. Brenda did you and me a favor. I did not even know about him."

"I was afraid to tell you because someone might find out."

"You were right to do it that way. Babe, just lay back and rest. I am not leaving you alone any time soon."

"Promise?"

"Babe, I have you back. I have no intentions of going anywhere without you!"

Ranger gently kissed her again.

Stephanie drifted off to sleep.

Ranger put his hand on top of hers.

The doctor came in to check her vitals.

"Mr. Manoso, I don't know what you did to Ms. Logan. But her vitals are almost close to normal."

"Dr. James, Bethany and I knew each other years ago. Ms. Null came and got me because Brenda said Bethany was asking for me."

"Yes, she mentioned several times "Carlos, why did you leave me."

"We had things happen that caused us to split. I have never stopped loving her."

"From the quick turn around I would say she loves you too or she would not have responded this quickly."

"Is it alright if I sit here with her tonight?"

"My view is you hold medicine that works better than any drug we have in our arsenal."

Ranger spent the night next to Bethany's bed.

Around midnight he was exhausted and he moved Bethany over a little and climbed in bed with her.

The night nurse came in to do vital checks and found them together.

The vital checks all came out normal.

Bethany stirred and Ranger whispered in her ear.

He told he that he loved her and had never stopped. He also spoke Spanish to her and he watched as she drifted back to sleep.

Ranger woke up early. He eased out of the bed. He went to use the bathroom.

Bethany woke up when she realized she was alone. She started to cry.

Ranger ran back to her bed.

"Babe, it is alright. I am right here."

Bethany looked at him.

"Are you real? Or am I dreaming?"

Ranger kissed her.

"Does that feel real to you?"

"You really are here? How did you get here? Won't someone find out?"

"Yes, Babe, I am really here. I used the corporate jet. I came because Brenda came after me to prevent our son from being sent to Foster Care. We are keeping you ID intact so you are still safe."

"Where is Ricardo?"

"He is with my parents. They are willing to keep our secret. They will tell people that he is an adopted grandson. He is calling me "Ranger" to keep up the cover story."

"Is he alright?"

"Yes he is. He is so smart. I asked him if there was anything he needed. He told me "just for my Mommy to get better."

"Thank you, Ranger."

"How about I call him and let him know his Mommy is better?"

"I would love to hear his voice."

Ranger called his mother's house.

"Manoso residence, Maria speaking."

"Momma, can I speak to Ricardo?"

"He is right here. He just finished breakfast. Ricardo, your father wants to talk to you."

"Ricardo?"

"Yes, Ranger."

" There is someone who wants to talk to you."

Ranger passed the phone to Bethany.

"How are you my son?"

"MOMMY!"

"Yes, son. Ranger came to Indiana and woke me up. I will be better in a few days they then maybe they will let me out of here. Then I will have them to bring you back to me if that is alright?"

"Yes, Mommy! Grandma Maria fed me good this morning."

"I am glad, Son."

"Mommy, Grandma wants to talk to you. I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Ricardo."

"Bethany, this is Maria."

"Hi, Mrs. Manoso."

"Call me, Maria. How are you feeling?"

"Better now Carlos is here."

"We will figure out something to help you. We love you."

"Thank you, Maria."

"You know that Carlos has been lost with out you. He loves you."

"I love him too. I just hope he can come up with a plan to stay in touch this time."

"Take it from me. I have faith that he won't lose you twice."

"Thanks, Maria. "

"Your son is a doll and so polite you have done good with his raising."

"Thank you. Can I talk to him again, please?"

"Yes, Mommy? "

"Son, you be good for Grandma. Ranger will work somethings out so you and I can be together again real soon."

"I promise to be good, Mommy."

"I know you will, Son. I just want you to know I am proud of you."

"Thank you, Mommy. What will happen to Bobby now?"

"His soul is in Heaven. Ranger will take care of the funeral for us. I need to get off here but I will see you soon."

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Ricardo."

Ranger took the phone.

"Ricardo, can I talk to Grandma please?"

"Grandma, Daddy wants to talk to you."

Ranger's heart just melted. That was the first time he heard himself be called "Daddy".

"Yes, Son?"

"I will be bringing Bethany back to Trenton with me as soon as they say she is capable of flying. I will take her to a safe house until I can get some plans made.

"Take care of her, Son."

"I intend to Mom. I intend to!

They hang up.

Ranger turns back to Bethany.

"Colonel Hawkins will let me know when the burial ceremony will be in Arlington."

"But what if I can't fly?"

"We will ask the doctor when he comes in."

"So I guess I will lose you all over again. Then why did you wake me up? I don't want to live without you in my life."

Ranger pulled her close.

"Babe, I will find a way for us to be together and still keep you safe. Trust me."  
"I trust you."

Bethany started to cry again.

"What is wrong, Babe?"

"I just don't want to be away from you."

"Babe, I promise to figure this out. Just give me some time."

Bethany was released two days later and Bethany showed Ranger where she had been living. Ranger felt this place was fairly secure. Ranger also looked at how homey the house felt.

Bethany showed Ranger where Bobby things were,

Ranger started going through Bobby's papers. Ranger ran across Bobby's will in his bottom desk drawer. Ranger started reading it. He knew Bobby loved Stephanie but his bequests surprised even Ranger.

Bobby had 6 properties in 6 different locations. Bobby had a Swiss Bank account with 12 million dollars in it. Bobby had made Bethany joint owner. He left a password for her to access it.

Bobby knew she was pregnant with his child. He had left that child a 2 million dollar trust fund. Bobby had left both Bethany and the baby letters.

Ranger didn't read the letter addressed to Bethany. But he did read the letter addressed to: "My Baby" who we don't even know the sex yet: If you are reading or it is being read to you means I am no longer alive. But I want you to know I have loved you from the time your mother told me she was carrying you. I only hope you never have to read this!

I can't wait to hear your heartbeat in your Mommy's tummy. I also want you to know how much I love your Mother. She is a caring and loving person. There are many reasons why I couldn't marry her. It has always been my hope to do that someday. But I have loved her since the day I met her many years ago. I have left you a trust fund in case something happens that I can't be here to help raise you. I don't want you to want for nothing! I love you even before you are born. I will always be watching out for you. Either in person or in spirit. Grow up and be a good person. Love you my child. Bobby Brown, your Father.

Ranger called Bethany into Bobby's office.

"Bethany, sit down, please."

"You sound serious. Is something wrong?"

"No. I knew Bobby fairly well. We were close at one time. But I found a letter Bobby wrote to the child you two recently lost."

Ranger handed her a letter.

Bethany read the letter Ranger handed her.

When she was done she was in tears.

"Ranger, you know I loved Bobby too don't you?"

"Yes, Babe. I fully understand how that could happen."

"Does the fact I was carrying Bobby's baby upset you?"

"No, Babe. I loved Bobby also. I knew he loved you for years. So when we came up with this plan I knew there was a chance you would fall in love with him."

"Yet you allowed it to happen?"

"Yes. I was a coward because once you left. I thought I would forget the love I felt for you. I wrote you several letters but I was too chicken to send them. I didn't want to interfere or to make your life sadder because of something I would say."

"It felt like you no longer cared and Bobby offered me the attention I craved from you."

Ranger went over and knelt in front of her.

"Babe, I am sorry I failed you. I was a selfish fool. I have always wanted you in my life. If I kept in touch then I could not handle you being with any other man. So I chose to ignore you to protect my own heart. Can you forgive me?"

"Ranger, I have never stopped loving you. Bobby and I had a decent relationship but even Bobby knew he was second best in my heart. Bobby told me he was satisfied with the only part I could give him. There is nothing to forgive."

Ranger pulled her to her feet . He looked into her eyes.

"Babe, I love you with all my heart. I have been strictly true to you from the day you left. Now I know I can not live without you in my life. I have been thinking...what if we get married under your assumed name. The drug lords won't know who you really are. Would you really consider marrying me?"

"Yes, I want that too."

"Do you want to get marry here or in New Jersey?"

"If we marry in New Jersey wouldn't that be too close and might tip someone off?"

"Then how about we marry here then you can go back to New Jersey and tell our son that your last name is the same as his?"

"Ranger, are you sure YOU want to do this for the right reasons?"

"Babe, I have loved you since the first day I looked into your eyes at Pat's Diner. I have ran from you and the feelings your presence made me feel. I felt with everything I have done in my life it wasn't fair to ask any woman to share my life. After you left I felt so empty. When Brenda came to me with our son I knew I wanted to tell you how I felt and that I still loved you. I am sorry for Bobby's loss but to lose you twice would kill me too. I would die of a broken heart. There is not enough money in this whole world to make me to leave you again. But saying this also scares me."

"What scares you?"

"That you will turn me down and walk away from me. This actually petrifies me!"

"Ranger, how many times in the past have I asked you to leave Ranger in his office and come to me as Carlos?"

"Several times. Why?"

"Who am I actually marrying? Carlos or Ranger?"

Carlos is the person who pulled her to his chest.

"Babe, Ranger handles all the details of my life but I, Carlos, is the only person in charge of who my heart loves. Ranger gets everyone's attention but Carlos is the man who fell in love with you first. Ranger is the one who has kept us apart for so long."

"Then send Ranger back to New Jersey. I want to marry Carlos Manoso!"

"Are you up to do it today?"

"What about the rings?"

"I will buy you any ring of your choice."

"Will you be upset if I only want a plain gold band?"

"Only if I have one to match yours."

"I know a good jewelry store close by."

"Are you feeling up to this. You just got home from the hospital?"

"I don't want to wait another day."

"But I won't feel comfortable staying in Bobby's house. I don't want to mar his memory."

"We will need two witnesses won't we?"

"Usually."

"Let me call, Brenda. Maybe Brenda will be my witness. She also may know of someone else to use as the second witness."

Bethany called Brenda's phone number.

"Brenda, I need your help."

"Are you alright?"

"The best I have felt in years."

"Then how can I help you?"

"Can you meet Carlos and I at Culver's in about two hours?"

"Sure but what is up?"

"Well, Carlos and I are headed to Shane's Jewelry Store to pick out wedding rings. We want to get married here in Indiana."

"MARRIED?"

"Yes. We don't want to wait any longer."

"Where will you live? Here or New Jersey?"

"New Jersey but under the name of Bethany Manoso. By marrying under my assumed name we hope that it will help to protect me."

"But that means I will be losing you?"

"I can always make trips back here. You know Carlos is a rich man didn't you?"

"I supposed he was with everything I saw."

"We promise to fly you for visits any time you want. Who knows you might like New Jersey enough to want to move there someday."

"I can't do that any time soon. Angie has all her friends here. Plus I need to take care of Mom and Dad."

"We will work that out. Are you willing to help us?"

"YES!"

"Good. Do you know someone else we can use as a witness?"

"Sure, my niece, Holly Null, is here. Hey, Holly, would you be willing to be a witness for Bethany to get married today?"

"Wait a minute. I thought her and Bobby was a couple? "

"Yes they were but she has always been in love with Bobby's boss."

"Bob Chandler?"

"No, silly. The company's boss they left behind in New Jersey. The man they call, Ranger?"

"Oh that one. I still don't get it but I am willing."

"Holly, said she will do it."

"Good meet you at Culver's in two hours."

Bethany and Carlos drive to Shane Company to get their wedding bands.

They both decide to have the same design on their bands. They even get them engraved with "Love you forever" inside the bands. But Carlos spots an engagement ring he really loves. It is a combination of blue and white diamonds. He wants this ring but he also wants Bethany's permission since she is the one who will have to wear it.

"Babe, I love this ring." He points to the blue and white diamond ring. Please, let me buy you this ring. It is the color of your eyes and it makes me think of you when I see it."

"But Darling, you will have my eyes to look into I don't need another ring."

"I know but it will make me happy."

"This is emotional blackmail you know."

"Is it working?"

"It is your money. I appreciate anything you get me."

"We will take both the wedding bands plus this blue and white diamond engagement ring."

"Both are good choices. How will you pay for this cash or credit?"

"Credit." Carlos lays down his No Limit Credit Card."

The sales person calls his supervisor over to double check the card. They phone the card company and are told the card has unlimited credit.

They are both shocked but go back to Carlos and Bethany.

"Sorry, Sir. We had to check due to the price of the rings."

"Not a problem, I hope?"

"No, Sir! Is there anything else we can help you with?"

"No. These three items will be plenty for us today.

"I hope you two have a long life together."

"We plan on it." Carlos said.

Bethany shows Carlos how to get back to Noblesville the back way.

They show up at Culver's to find Brenda and Holly waiting on them.

They go in and place their orders. They then go find a seat. The place a number on the table so the server will know which one is their order.

Brenda was the first to ask.

"When did all this happen?"

Bethany looks at Carlos and smiles.

"He told me at the hospital that he still loved me. When he kissed me is when I woke up. I did not believe he was real. But he kept telling me he loved me. When we got home he began going through Bobby's papers to deal with everything. Carlos came to the conclusion that we have been running from our feelings too long. He asked me to marry him and I agreed."

"I did ask her. But I also selfishly think that if we kept her name now and changed the last name to Manoso it would also protect her if she chose to go back to Trenton."

"Well, I have known for a few years that she was still in love with you. That is why I flew to New Jersey so you would know she needed you now more than ever."

"Thank you, Brenda. Without your trip I may never have found out what happened. But when we go back we can now tell Ricardo that he has two parents."

"Ricardo is a doll. He is so sweet and so polite. When he finds out he will be so happy!" Holly said.

"He melted my heart when I spoke to him on the phone the other day. He told my mother "Grandma, Daddy wants to talk to you." That is the first time to hear him call me Daddy and know that he truly is my child."

Their meals arrive and Bethany takes a bite of her breaded tenderloin sandwich. She lets out her expected moan of delight.

"Is it that good, Babe?"

"Girls this man only eats bark and twigs he will NEVER understand a good ole Indiana Breaded Tenderloin!"

"Then pinch me off a bite and let me try one."

"You are going to contaminate your temple? Will wonders never cease."

Carlos accepted the bite Bethany offered him.

"It has a unique flavor. I have never tasted anything like it."

"You did that to please me, didn't you?"

"Yes, Babe. Anything for you but I still like the taste of it."

Bethany kissed Carlos.

"Thank you, Dear. But are you truly ready to get married to this meat eating girl?"

"You honestly don't think I would back out do you?"

Bethany looked at the girls.

"Girls, let me introduce to you Carlos Manoso. He is different than Ranger. Have you noticed the difference in his voice when he is Carlos? He claims there is no difference but I can hear the changed."

" I know she claims my voice changes but I don't hear it."

"Carlos, it does. Since I am a stranger to you I can hear the difference in the voices. Ranger uses a harsher tone than Carlos. Carlos anyone can tell is in love with Bethany. It shows on your face and in the tone of your voice."

Carlos looks at Bethany. His eyes are sparkling and his voice is softer.

"I do love you, Babe."

"I love you too, Carlos. Let's get married, Please!"

"See girls I once told her I would give her anything she wants if she ever used the "please" word. She rarely ever used it but the promise is still there. So come on we have to wedding to attend."

They left the restaurant and headed to the courthouse.

Carlos spoke to the Marriage License Clerk.

"Hi. We would like to get married but first could I have your fax number? When I left New Jersey I did not know I would be getting married. My mother can fax my birth certificate to you if you like.

The clerk repeated the number but also wrote it on a Post-A-Note.

Carlos called his mother.

"Mom, could you fax my birth certificate to this number" Then he read the number off to her."

"What do you need your birth certificate for, Son?"

"I want to bring you a surprise but I need to prove where I was born."

"Hang on." Maria laid the phone down and was gone for a few minutes. "OK, I am faxing it right now. You aren't going to tell me what you are up to are you?"

"No, Momma. It will spoil the surprise but no need for you to worry you will like my surprise and I will be home tomorrow. How is Ricardo?"

"He is enjoying all of his cousins. I have told everyone that your father and I are watching him for a woman who is ill."

"That is a good cover. Thanks again, Mom. I love you." Carlos hung up.

Maria on the other hand was speechless. She could not begin to tell you how long it has been since Carlos had actually said those words to her. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ricardo Senior came into the living room.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Carlos. He needed his birth certificate faxed to some number. He claims it is a surprise for us. He will be here tomorrow."

"Why did that make you cry?"

"Ricardo, our son told me he loved me in actual words!"

Ricardo sat down beside his wife and pulled her close. "Do you think he is some sort of trouble?"

"He didn't sound like he was. Ricardo, I am not really even sure that was truly our son on the phone. His whole mannerisms were of Carlos."

"Guess we will find out the answers tomorrow. Won't we?"

Ricardo hugged Maria to let her know he would be there for her whatever the surprise turns out to be.

Carlos and Bethany fill out the paperwork and the Clerk calls to check to see which Judge is in his office.

"Judge Brown are you going to be free for a few minutes? I have a couple here who want to get married today."

"Send them up."

"Yes Sir."

The clerk gives them back all of their documentation and informs them to go to the 3rd floor room 310.

Carlos, Bethany, Brenda and Holly rode the elevator to the third floor. They find room 310 and knock on the door.

"You must be the couple who wish to get married today? I am Judge Jonathan M. Brown come it and lets have a chat first."

They all enter the Judge's chambers.

The Judge sat down in his chair.

"How long have you known each other?"

"About ten years." Carlos answered the Judge's question. "The reason we have waited so long is a long story in itself. But we were both bounty hunters and life pulled us apart. Miss Null here is a friend of Bethany. Bethany was in a car wreck that killed a former employee of mine. Miss Null thought I should know. I came here because Bethany was in a coma. I told her I loved her and finally she awoke. I have loved her since I first met her ten years ago. I was in Special Ops and did not feel that it was safe for anyone to get close to me. Four years ago Bethany and my former employee moved here for her own safety. When I learned of her condition and the demise of my former employee I immediately flew here to try to help her."

"Judge, I have always loved this man. But my former life put me in danger from some dangerous people. But both of us are tired of running tired of denying our feelings and we want very much to be married and face life and any dangers together."

"Your story is intriguing and I get the impression that one or both of you might be in danger. Am I right?"

Carlos answered. "Yes, Sir. There is a slight possibility that there are still hits out there on her life."

"Miss Logan, why is it important to get married now knowing about those threats?"

"Your Honor, are you married?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Your Honor, you get to enjoy each other every day. Do you not? Then why is it so strange that Carlos and I want to enjoy the same privileges you and your wife do? We have already wasted 10 years. But if you chose not to marry us we will find someone else to do it."

"I will do the honors. I was just inquiring to settle in my own mind if this is a spur of the moment decision or one fully thought out."

"I can only speak for myself. There is no other man in this whole world I want to be with more than I want to be with Mr. Carlos Manoso!"

"Then is this how you feel also, Mr. Manoso?"

"Your Honor, there has never been another woman in my life since Bethany was forced to leave New Jersey. I felt like I could never love another woman fully because I am still fully in love with Bethany. So to answer your question...She is the love of my life and I want no other woman but her."

"Then let's do this."

The Judge performed the simple ceremony and pronounced them husband and wife.

Carlos finally got the woman he has always wanted. Even if her name has been changed he was deeply in love with who she truly is.

They left the courtroom with a signed certificate to prove it was legal.

Carlos thanked Brenda and Holly for their help.

Both girls were happy for both of them because they could tell they were going to be happy.

Ranger drove Mickey's car to the hotel that him and Jim, the pilot, were staying in.

Ranger knocked on the room's door.

Jim opened the door.

"Did you forget your key?"

"No. I came to tell you that I will be taking another room tonight. I would like you to meet Bethany Logan Manoso."

"YOU GOT MARRIED?"

"Yes, I did but I have known Bethany for a very long time. She is out of her coma and we decided to stop wasting precious time. We will be leaving for New Jersey tomorrow morning if you can get the jet ready by then."

"I will need the car."

Ranger handed over the keys. He also looked at Bethany. "I think she and I can find something to do to pass away the time you are gone."

That "cat ate the canary" look made even Jim smile.

"What time do you want to leave?"

"I will have to talk to Mickey on his schedule but I will call you."

"OK, Nice to meet you Bethany."

"Nice to meet you to, Jim."

"Congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you."

Although Jim had met Stephanie Plum several times there was no hint of recognition on his face.

Carlos and Bethany went downstairs and Carlos booked them a room for the night.

They went to the room. Carlos called Mickey and Mickey said he was off tomorrow so any time will work for him.

"How about noon. I don't want to get Bethany up too early she is still recuperating."

"Fine. I will see you at the airport at noon."

"Oh, see if Brenda can come with you. Since you will need a second driver."

"I will ask her."

"Thank you for all your help."

"My pleasure."

Carlos then called Bob Chandler.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Chandler, this is Ranger Manoso. I am calling about making arrangements for Bobby Brown."

"Yes. I didn't know who to call for him since all of his family were already deceased."

"Well, Sir. I want to pull some strings and have Mr. Brown being interred in Arlington. I know he is more than qualified. I have contacted his former handler and have him make all the arrangements. Any bills should be sent to RangeMan Security, 407 Haywood Lane, Trenton, New Jersey. Attention: Ranger Manoso."

"I will pass on the information to the funeral home."

"This is my cellphone number in case there is any problems that arise. I will take care of all the expenses."

"Thank you, Sir. Bobby was a good man. I have known him for many, many years."

"Thank you for allowing him to set up this cover story for Miss Logan. You are instrumental in keeping her safe as much as Bobby was. I deeply appreciate it. But I also hate to inform you that Bethany will have to quit because I am taking her home to New Jersey with me."

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, Sir. Everything is perfect in my eyes. You know about her child?"

"Yes. I am sorry the little boy lost his father."

"Well, I will be the one taking care of him as well as Bethany. But I can't do that this long of distance so she has agreed to move to New Jersey so my family can help both her and the little boy."

"I am happy for her. Yet we will be sorry to see her go. She is a fantastic researcher."

"I agree with that statement. There is none better. Thanks for all your help."

"Tell Bethany if she ever wants to return to let me know. I will give her a job even if I have to invent a position for her."

"That is high praise but knowing Bethany I know she deserves every word of it."

"She does. Thanks for calling."

They hang up.

Carlos turns to Bethany and smiles his 1,000 watt smile.

"Mrs. Manoso, do you want to eat before we start this honeymoon or after we are done?"

"Mr. Manoso, you are the only thing I am hungry for right now."

Carlos pulls her close. Looks into her eyes.

"Mrs. Manoso, you took the words right out of my mouth."

Carlos turns out the room lights and we can only imagine what they will get into.

The next day Carlos and Bethany went to Bobby's house. Bethany packed a couple bags of clothes and the rest of Ricardo's things.

"What are we going to do with all these things?" Bethany asked.

"Well according to Bobby's will everything is yours. We will come back later and sort things out. Did you read Bobby's will? No. I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Sit down, Babe. I read Bobby's will. You are the owner to 6 properties in 6 different locations. Plus Bobby has a Swiss Account that you are co-owner to."

"Swiss Account?"

"Yes. There is 12 million dollars in it."

"It has what? I am sure I did not hear you right."

"Yes, you did, my dear. It contains actually 14 million. Bobby left 2 million dollars to his child you were carrying so that will revert back to the main account."

Bethany was speechless and have a hard time catching her breath.

"He never told me!"

"You knew most of the Merry Men are millionaires, Babe."

"I knew they got paid well by their government missions but I never expected them to make that kind of money."

"We will deal with this later. Right now we need to go pick up Jim. I need to take you to the Batcave. You have never seen it. It was built especially for you. That is where I go to hide out when I begun to miss you the most."

"Then let's get out of here and start our someday. But can we stop and talk to Bob Chandler before I leave."

"Sure we can. It is on our way out."

Bethany gathers up the things that belongs to the Hamilton County Sheriff's Office including their keys.

"Hi, Roger, can I speak to Bob please."

"Sir, Bethany Logan is here to talk to you."

"Send her in."

"Go on in."

"Thanks, Roger."

"Bethany, I hate to see you leave" Bob Chandler came around his desk and give her a hug.

"So this is the famous Ranger Manoso that Bobby always mentioned. Nice to meet you."

"Thank you for helping to keep her safe."

"It was my pleasure. So you are leaving, Bethany?"

"Yes, Sir. I have never stopped loving this man the whole time I have been here. Bobby knew how I felt about the situation and he was willing to share my love with him. I came to ask you if you can have a patrol watch the house until I can get back to figure out what I want to do with it. I also found out that Bobby had 6 other properties that he never told me about."

"I knew of 1 other. It is on Long Island and belonged to his Uncle. He couldn't bring himself to part with it."

"Maybe I didn't know Bobby as well as I thought I did. Ranger tells me Bobby left everything to me."

"I knew Bobby told me once that he was going to do that so you never had to work again."

"Yes, there is more money than I could ever spend. I will be keeping my same cell phone number for now. You can reach me through that number."

"You take good care of her. We all loved her."

"I promise I will do my best."

"Bethany call me occasionally to let me know how you are doing."  
"I will, Bob. We are also going to set up a funeral in Arlington for Bobby. I will let you know when that will be."

"That man deserves the best. He will appreciate about the company he will be in."

"He will always be a hero in my mind anyway. We need to get out of here. I will be back to clear up his estate."

"Stop by and let us speak to you. We will miss you. You will be hard to replace."

"I promise." Bethany gives Bob a hug then turns and walks out of the office.

Ranger and Bethany board the RangeMan jet and Jim flies them to Newark airport.

Hector met them at the airport.

"Thank you, Hec, for meeting us. Have you met Bethany Logan before?" Ranger asked.

Hector scrutinized the woman.

"No, I don't think I have. Nice to meet you, Ms. Logan."

"Hector, have I changed that much?"

"You know me?"

"Yes, I do?"

"How do you know me?"

By this time Ranger is in a full blown laughing fit. Finally he got himself under control.

"Hec, I would like you to meet Bethany Manoso."

"But how does she know me?"

"Hector, Bethany is my witness protection name."

"Witness protection?"

"Come on, Hec. You can't be this dense! This is Stephanie!"

"Stephanie?"

"Hector, you just hurt my feelings. Surely you can't forget the Bombshell Hunter that easy?"

"S-T-E-P-H-A-N-I-E!"

Hector pulled her into a tight hug.

"Wait a minute! Didn't you just call her Bethany Manoso? When did you get married?"

"Yesterday in Indiana. But she will be going by Bethany Manoso to keep the drug lords from catching on to who she truly is."

"Oh, now I get it! Oh, my god!" Hector grabbed her again.

"Hec, you honestly did not recognize her?"

"No I didn't. The hair is different. Where are the curls? Where is the frizz?"

"I had them permanently changed as further cover. I normally wear brown contacts to add a disguise to my look."

"You sure fooled me. Hey, Ranger, why don't we take her to Pino's to see who recognizes her from the Burg to know how safe she will be.?"

"Your choice, Babe."

"Boss, you better change that address or people will definitely know who you are talking to."

"Carlos, I think he is right. Everyone knew that was your pet name for me."

"What name do you suggest?"

"Since we are now married, why not switch to Darling. That tells people we are committed to each other. Darling has the sound of commitment to it. Not to mention Darling tells other woman "hands off my man".

"It will be hard but I will try to remember to use it when I speak to you."

"I intend to switch to calling you Carlos because that is the man I loved enough to marry. We will leave Ranger to man the office and Carlos will be in charge of the Batcave you promised me."

"Hector, since you helped me build the Batcave please drive us to the Batcave. But please don't tell anyone Bethany is here. Bethany and I will drive to Pino's as a couple and see what the Burg has to say with another woman on my arm. Just tell everyone that I will be offline for another 24 hours. Don't even tell Tank. We will surprise them tomorrow at the morning meeting."

"Boss, you are really playing with fire!"

"If she can pass the Morelli test then we will know how good the disguise really is."

"True."

Hector dropped them off at the Batcave. He put the bags in the master bedroom..

"Welcome home, Bethany. I hope I remember it is Bethany and not Stephanie!"

"Thank you, Hector. It is good to be home. Oh my gosh!"

"What Darling?"

"Hector doesn't know the other half of the story!"

"What other half?"

"Sit down, Hector." Ranger ordered.

"Bethany was in a coma from a car accident when I went to Indiana."

"I am so sorry, Bethany."

"I was calling for Carlos and my girlfriend, Brenda flew here to let Carlos know."

"That is the woman with the little boy that came to the office? We wondered what that was all about since you left so quickly."

"Hector, that little boy is my son" Bethany told him. "But the so called "rest of the story" is that little boy is Carlos' son also."

"How is that possible?"

"I got pregnant the night before I left. Bobby became Ricardo's father. But when I was ready to give birth Bobby and I decided in case something would happen to me Bobby could make sure Carlos would get to truly know he had a son."

"So that little boy is your son, Boss?"

"Yes. Miss Null brought the birth certificate to prove it. Not only that but Bethany and Bobby got the birth information sealed for 25 years to protect my son."

"This is getting complicated." Hector said.

"Hec, I hate to inform you though that all of this came out because Bobby Brown was killed in a car accident in Indiana. Bethany was in a coma. Miss Null brought Ricardo to me for me to protect. The papers Bethany drew up for Miss Null to have custody of Ricardo could be challenged so Miss Null got Ricardo out of their jurisdiction and brought him to me with proof that I am the biological father. I would have first rights to him."

"How did she get your DNA after all these years?"

"Easy. When I left I took two of his shirts from his dirty clothes. Since Ella did his laundry she would not miss them. I put them in Ziploc bags along with his Seal hat he gave me at one time. They swabbed the clothes and the hat. The DNA matched each other then they tested it against Ricardo's DNA and the were a 99% match."

"Girl, you are either the luckiest girl in the world or the sneakiest to even think of taking his clothes."

"But the catch to that was I did NOT know I was pregnant when I took them. I only took them for the smell of his Bulgari shower gel."

"Then I would say you are the luckiest girl in the world."

"We will be telling the men about the burial of Bobby Brown tomorrow. We don't have any details yet but his ex-handler, Colonel Hawkins, is arranging for his burial in Arlington."

"That is a very fitting place for his remains. How many of us will be able to attend?"

"I am not sure yet. I need to get with the other offices and find out how many volunteers we can get."

"I am sorry Bethany for your loss. I am sure you are still in shock over that turn of events."

"I have never stopped loving Carlos. Bobby knew that and he accepted I could only give him half of my heart. But I did love him very much. He was a good man. There is one last piece to this story."

"There is still more?"

"I lost Bobby's baby in the accident. Both Bobby and I both knew I was pregnant. I found out about this "after" I woke up. I woke up because I heard Carlos' voice begging me to open my eyes. I thought I was dreaming but I wanted him so badly I opened my eyes to find out if he was real."

"Well, Boss, I am glad you went. I have miss you, Ste...Bethany. I hope I don't give this away."

"It will be alright. Just like any habit...the more you do it the easier it will be.

"I need to get back to the office before they send a rescue team after me."

"Oh how I remember all those trackers." Bethany said.

Hector stood up. So did Bethany.

"I have missed you Bethany." Hector hugged her again.

"I have missed you too, Hector. You still willing to be my bodyguard? We both know the Boss Man will make me have one. This time I will not object because I have learned just how dangerous this life has become."

"If Ranger doesn't mind if I take that job and it will be my pleasure."

"If she chose you then I will not object because I know she is in safe hands with you there."

"Thank you for letting me in on this secret. I will do my darnest not to let something out of the bag."

"I will try to keep most of the men in the dark just to protect her. My world would be destroyed if I lost her a second time."

"I agree with you on that point. My life has been empty with you, Bethany."

"I have honestly missed you too, Hector. It is good to know that you haven't forgotten me."

One final hug and Hector left to go back to RangeMan.

Carlos and Bethany got into a Ocean Blue Porsche that was in the garage and drove to Pino's.

On the drive to Pino's Bethany asked about the Porsche and the color of the car.

"Darling, I bought it for you as a Christmas present but never got to give it to you. So this is YOUR car. I also picked the color because of your eyes."

Bethany put her hand on his upper leg.

"Babe, you are playing with fire!"

"Well, Mr. Manoso, I have a piece of paper along with this wedding band that means I intend to light that fire every night from now on."

"Thanks for the warning. But I think I can handle anything you throw at me, Tiger."

"Tiger, huh? We will see who tames whom." Bethany smiled at him

Carlos felt his pants go tight. He thought "holy mackerel how does this girl turn me on so fast?"

But she just squeezed his leg again. Carlos had to take a deep breath to calm himself down.

They arrived at Pino's. There was an open parking place in front of the door.

Carlos got out and opened the door for her.

They walked in and the whole restaurant went stone quiet.

Cell phone cameras began clicking.

Carlos guided her to the section that RangeMan always used.

Mr. Pino came to wait on Carlos.

"Mr. Ranger, who do we have here?"

"Mr. Pino, I would like you to meet my new wife. This is Bethany Manoso."

"Welcome to Pino's. Mrs. Manoso."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Here is one of our menus. You want your regular choice, Mr. Ranger?"

"Yes, Mr. Pino."

"And for you Mrs. Manoso?"

"I would like a meatball sub with a soda to drink?"

"Would you prefer Pepsi, Dr. Pepper or Mountain Dew?"

"Pepsi, please."

"I think you made a good choice, Mr. Ranger."

"I agree with you. Mr. Pino."

"I am glad to see you happy again."

"You have no idea of just how happy I am."

Mr. Pino left to put their orders in.

Carlos smiled at Bethany.

"See even Mr. Pino didn't recognize you."

"I am surprised. I thought I looked the same."

"Don't look now but Morelli just walked in."

Bethany took a very deep breath.

Morelli walked over to Ranger

"So you finally found a slut to go out with?"

Ranger stood up.

"Shut your mouth Morelli or I will shut it for you. This is my wife not some slut you are used to sleeping with!"

"Sure everyone in this town knows what kind of a thug you are and that you only use high priced whores."

About that time Eddie and Big Dog walked up behind Morelli.

"You better shut your mouth. You are on thin ice anyway, Joe. One more mess up of getting caught with Terri Gilman you won't have a job. The chief will not be happy that you are insulting Ranger's wife. I am sorry, Mrs. Manoso for my colleague's behavior."

"Eddie, Big Dog this is my wife we got married yesterday. You better removed him from my sight because if he keeps insulting her he will have a very short life span."

"Like you are big enough to stop me, Thug."

"I don't make threats that I can NOT turn into promises."

"You don't scare me, Manoso."

"Watch your back, Morelli. You better apologize to my wife."

"I will do no such thing. We can see a gold digger when we see one."

Bethany stood up and looked Morelli in the eye.

"Sir, you may not know me but I am a dangerous killer myself. Since you think I am such a slut then let me act out that part for you."

Bethany clasped her hands together and swung and connect with his crotch area. That double fist swung with full force knocked him to his knees. Morelli was moaning in pain.

"What I am is none of your business. So this is how Trenton Police protect their constituents? Hmm, let's see what the investigative TV reporters will have to say about that, shall we? Get out of my sight I was here first! Boys unless you want your friend here dead on this spot I would suggest you get him out of my sight."

"Like you can be dangerous enough to do that you slut." Morelli spat at her.

Bethany used her fingers to push on two pressure points in his neck and Morelli passes out.

"You better call him an ambulance or he just not make it."

The waiter called 911 for the cop.

The paramedics arrived and asked what happened. Bethany told them of the names she had been called by him and that made her mad enough to use the two pressure points to knock him out.

They began treating him. Smelling salts was used but he still did not come around. They whisked him off to the hospital. He was still unconscious by the time he arrived at ER.

Back at Pino's Carlos stared at Bethany in shock.

"Babe, where did you learn that?"

"Bobby taught me."

"I forgot by being a medic and a medical student he would have learned about that. I hope the police don't try to charge you with assault on a police officer."

"Let them try. I have enough witnesses of the treatment of the police officer before I chose to defend myself. Not to mention he is paid to "protect" me not "slander" me in public."

Mr. Pino brought their orders.

"I am sorry, Mr. Ranger. I will be telling the chief I am barring Officer Morelli for life! Here you brought your wife to my establishment only to be verbally assaulted by a police officer."

"Can we get a copy of the video for her safety?"

"Sure. I will have it ready tomorrow. I will comp your meals for your trouble."

"Mr. Pino, I would prefer to pay for the meals. This is not your fault and no reason you should lose money because I caused a commotion." Bethany said.

"Thank you for your understanding, Mrs. Manoso."

"Thank you for your confidence in the type of people RangeMan is."

Carlos and Bethany sat down to eat their lunch.

Many Burg gossipers came by to pay their compliments on how she dealt with Morelli.

Not one of them recognized her. Bethany was in shock when her mother's next door neighbor who had known her all her life and still did not recognize her. Maybe just maybe she would be safe in Trenton again.

Carlos takes her back to the Batcave.

"Darling, I am proud of you."

"I am not. I should not have let him provoke me that way."

"But Darling, no woman should have to take that kind of language from anyone. Especially from a member of the Police Department. Are you seriously considering reporting him to the TV reporters? Wouldn't that put you in the limelight again?"

"Not if I make them not show my face. If I am new to town I don't want this town to be set against me or your company because of one incident."

"We will have the lawyer go over their contract before we sign it if this is what you want."

"I am tired of being the butt of everyone's jokes and name calling. Bobby and the Deputies gave me a good dose of self-esteem."

"I see that. I am glad they could do what I could not do."

"The Deputies didn't have my background to judge me with so it was easier to believe them when they complimented me. Then I actually began to believe in myself."

"Remind me not to make you that mad at me." But Carlos smiled at her.

"Sweetheart, I have other ways of getting back at you than using harmful pleasure points against you."

"Really, Mrs. Manoso?" Carlos pulled her to his chest. "Care to show me some of your new moves?"

"Mr. Manoso, you want me to give away my secrets?"

"Maybe I need to have my own training updated?"

"After last night I don't think you need any further training."

"Shall we turn in and try some more practice on those moves? I can't get enough of your loving you know."

"Hmm, Mr. Manoso, I thoroughly enjoy of doing my martial duty with only you. Let's see how much sleep we get tonight. Want to bet it won't be much?"

"With you I will never place a bet against you!"

Carlos took her hand and led her to the master bedroom.

The next morning at the team meeting Carlos and Bethany walked into the conference room together. The men were in shock to see a woman with Ranger.

The meeting ran as normal. Tank turned the meeting over to Ranger.

"Men, I would like to introduce you to Bethany Manoso. She is legally my wife. She is to be given full and total respect by everyone on of you. I am sure you have heard about the trouble at Pino's yesterday. For your information...yes she single handily put Joe Morelli in ICU. She has been taught by the best. You older members remember Bobby Brown, our former medic. He was killed in a car accident. But Bethany has chosen to marry me and I know some of you will think this is too quick but I love this woman with my whole heart. You disrespect her I will either turn you over to her or you will be asked to leave this company. Your choice! I will be training her in our ways in the days to come. But I also must tell you that Colonel Hawkins is arranging for a burial of Bobby in Arlington. I will let you know the arrangements when I learn of them.

Five days later Ranger gets a call from Colonel Hawkins called to inform Ranger that he had pulled some strings and Bobby was granted the right to be buried in Arlington. The main qualification Bobby held was the Medal of Honor which was 2 steps above the requirement of the Silver Star to be buried in Arlington. It would still take at least 90 days for all the requirements to be documented and a site picked out for his burial.

Ranger thanked Colonel Hawkins for his help. They discussed some details of the ceremony and the fact that the headstone should designate that Bobby was a Freedom of Honor Medal holder, along with 2 purple hearts and a Silver Star medal. The headstone will be placed 90 days after the ceremony. Colonel Hawkins got special permission for Ranger to be there when the headstone will be placed.

Colonel Hawkins also gave permission for Bethany to be there when the headstone was placed on marble slab.

Ranger went into Bethany's office.

"Darling, we need to go upstairs. I have some information that needs only decisions you can make and I know you don't want any interruptions on them."

"This sounds serious. Did I do something wrong?"

"NO! These will be personal decisions."

Ranger and Bethany took the elevator to the penthouse.

Ranger pulled Bethany close and held her tight.

"What is wrong, Carlos?"

"Babe, I talked to Colonel Hawkins. He has gotten permission for Bobby to be buried in Arlington cemetery."

"That is good isn't it?"

"Here sit down. Darling, it will be 90 days before they can get him buried. Even if his body is embalmed and kept frozen it will still begin to decay. My personal opinion would be to have his body cremated. Then we at RangeMan can have a Memorial Service for him. We can find a place for his urn here in the building. It would be the last honor we could give him to guard his ashes until time for interment in Arlington. Not to mention we can personally deliver him to his final resting place. But I can't make those decisions they are yours to make since he left no family."

Bethany got real still. Carlos knew she was weighing all of her options.

Finally she turned to Carlos.

"I agree to the cremation. I don't like the thought of cremation but considering it will be that long before he can be truly buried. I think Bobby would want us to do it this way. As for the ashes being kept here...Bobby loved this place...ah...this may sound morbid but could we keep a few of his ashes here at RangeMan as a memorial to Bobby? Not burying all of him in Arlington...would anyone else really know? Bobby was much a part of RangeMan I think his heart is still in this building. Or would the men feel uncomfortable with those ashes here?"

"Darling, as for me I like the idea of Bobby being close. But why don't you ask them at the meeting tomorrow? You are his next of kin. It will be your decision. But this way the men can let you know their feelings then you can decide after hearing how they feel."

"Carlos, I just had another thought come to me."

"What kind of thought?"

"Bobby used to work at the hotel for the homeless vets before we had to leave. Why don't I take some of the money Bobby left to me ….find some nice acreage...ah..set up a cemetery for those same homeless vets. Both here or anywhere else to be buried with full military rights to honor their service?"

"Darling, it will take some time and doing but I like your idea. You could leave the money in an account then when we get notified of a vet going into a pauper's grave we can go get them, bring them here and give them the honors they should be getting from our government. We would have to have lots of TV stories on it. Are you ready for that because that would put you in the limelight."

"Not if RangeMan was the entity behind it. You could appoint a spokesman to handle that. It would look better if a former Veteran group were doing the honors. That way no one would know where the money came from. Besides I think that is the best memorial we could leave for Bobby."

"Darling, you surprise me at how different you are in many ways yet the same in many other ways. But I like you idea. Are you willing to discuss this with the Core Team and see what they think?"

"Yes, I am. But we will need a good name for the cemetery."

"Let the guys offer suggestions and either take one of theirs or combine them into a name you like."

"Carlos, I am still scared that my time with Bobby might have changed how you now see me. Are you really sure you and I will be OK?"

"Oh, Babe!" Carlos pulled her onto his lap.

"Babe, I have never loved you more! Yes I know you had intimate times with Bobby since you got pregnant by him but Darling, you gave me my son! Just because I made the decision not to have another woman does not mean I resent the fact that you and Bobby enjoyed that kind of close relationship. Bobby will always be a major part of your life as he was of mine. Neither Bobby or I were jealous of each other because he had you. I knew you were safe and I was fine with that. Now we both get to honor Bobby's legacy. We can honor his legacy while creating one for us. As long as we continue to honor Bobby I truly don't believe you being with me would have upset him. He is not here to guard you any long so let me take his place as your personal bodyguard. Together you and I can become the parents Ricardo needs us to be."

"Carlos, I was afraid. I have always thought I would never be good enough to hold you."

Carlos turned her face to his.

"Babe, listen to me. You are the only person who has ever touched the inner Carlos. You alone changed my life to let me see there is still light inside me. That thought caused me to run away from you not run to you! But to have this light back in my life willingly means the world to me. I am ready to be a whole man again. I no longer take missions. I do trainer missions but nothing that puts me in danger. When you were gone my world seemed empty. I felt like a robot. I could go do my job but I had no enjoyment of any kind in my life. Now with you by my side again. I want to embrace every day because I get to come home to you every night. Makes my day go faster and my world explodes with light the moment I see you. No other woman has ever come close to making me feel this way. As if will I ever get tired of you? Not in this lifetime! I will love you for all eternity."

"Carlos, I have loved you from the moment my eyes first met you. These last years have been fulfilling but something was missing. Even with Bobby we both knew we would prefer to be here. So that left a longing in both of us. Now that I am here again I never want to leave you. You make me feel whole as well."

"Babe, what if I suggest we make today a short day and tell the Boss we are going to the beach house for the day?"

"Will the Boss agree?"

"He has no choice. When Carlos is out then Ranger doesn't know what is truly going on. We will let him know tomorrow what happened."

"You are crazy."

"Crazy enough to want you all to myself so let's not tell Ranger so he doesn't get jealous."

"I am in love with Carlos so Ranger will have to learn to do without."

"Come on let's pack an overnight bag and we will go to the beach house and catch up on all we have missed out on?"

"What about Ricardo? He would like the beach too."

"I thought of keeping you for myself but maybe we need some family time so Ricardo can begin to think of me as his father."

"Well, Sweetheart, you and I must learn to figure out ways to have our fun with him in the house so why not wear him out at the beach then Mommy and Daddy can wear ourselves out after he goes to bed?"

Carlos smiled a 1,000 watt smile at her.

"You drive a hard bargain, Mrs. Manoso."

"I've got your hard bargain, Mr. Manoso."

Carlos continued to smile at her.

"Guess my hard will have to wait."

"Quickies counts for fun too you know."

"Then lets do it and head to Newark."

Carlos drove to his parents house.

Carlos opened the front door.

"Momma?"

"In the living room, Carlos. We are watching cartoons."

Ricardo ran to Carlos. "Hi, Daddy."

Carlos' heart once again melted.

"Son, can you remember what you asked me for?"

"Sure, I wanted my Mommy to get better...is she better?"

"Check for yourself."

Bethany walked into the room.

"Mommy!"

Ricardo ran into her arms full force.

"You better, Mommy?"

"Yes, my son. Your Daddy came to where I was and when I heard his voice I woke up. I have missed you."

"I have missed you too. Mommy, what happened Daddy Bobby?"

Bethany sat down and put Ricardo on her lap.

"He went to Heaven to be with Jesus."

"So he isn't hurting any more?"

"No, Ricardo, he is never going to feel pain again."

"Is it OK if I miss him?"

"Yes. All of those who knew him will always miss him."

Carlos sat down beside them.

"Ricardo, have you ever heard of Arlington Cemetery?"

"No."

"Well, son, there is a special Cemetery where men or women who have served this country are buried when they die. You have to be a special person to be buried there. We have gotten permission to have Bobby buried there real soon."

"Was Daddy Bobby a hero?"

"Yes, Son, he was he got wounded twice and the government gave him 2 purple hearts. That is a medal for a soldier that got injured in service. Daddy Bobby not only got injured but he saved his platoon lives more than 3 times. So he also got a medal called The Freedom Medal. You only get that medal from the President of the United States. He also earned another medal called a Silver Star for his bravery under fire."

"Then my Daddy Bobby was a hero?"

"Yes, Son. Daddy Bobby was everything people would expect for a hero to be."

"Can I go to watch them bury Daddy Bobby?"

"If you want to be there then I personally will see to it that you are on the front row. When the burial is over they always give the family the folded flag that was on their casket. Would you like to have that folded flag in your room?"

"Can I?"

"Son, you loved Bobby didn't you?"

"I loved him before I knew you were my Daddy."

"Then, Son, you may keep that flag so you will always know Daddy Bobby is in Heaven watching over you."

"You won't be mad if I keep it?"

"Son, ask Grandma. She has six kids. Ask her if she loves one more than the other?"

"No, Ricardo. The more kids you have the deeper your love grows. So by loving Bobby you will learn to love Carlos as much as you loved Bobby."

"I have been afraid you would not want me if I loved Bobby first."

Carlos had to take a very deep breath.

"Ricardo, can you and I make a deal?"

"Deal?"

"Yes, Son. If you ever are afraid of anything you come to me. We will talk about it. I promise never to get mad at you for what you are feeling. I will do my best to help you understand those feelings and together you and I will decide how to deal with them. Since your Mommy and I have been back together we have talked about how best to work together to raise you. She has some ideas I will have to think about but she is not afraid to tell me when she is afraid so we can decide the best way to handle them. Just like right now. We almost went to my beach house just the two of us. She wanted to come and get you so you can become a real part of our family. Would you like to go to the beach with us or stay here with Grandma and your cousins. Or go with us? Your decision."

"I get to choose?"

"Yes, Son."

"Mommy, I have never seen a beach. Can I come with you?"

"Yes, Ricardo. Your Dad has a two story house just off the beach. Maybe he can teach you to swim in the ocean."

"I get to see the Ocean too! Wow! I know the Ocean is real big. I want to see the Ocean, Daddy."

"Then let's go pack a bag and we will drive to the Ocean right now."

Ricardo jumped off of Bethany's lap and tugged on his hand.

"Come on, Daddy! I want to see the Ocean."

Carlos, Bethany and Maria laughed at his enthusiasm.

Carlos drove into the driveway of the beach house.

"Daddy! This is your house? It is so big."

"Yes, Son. Come on let me show your room."

Ricardo practically pulled Carlos to the door. Carlos led Ricardo on the house tour.

Bethany checked the refrigerator only to find it fully stocked.

Bethany went out to the patio. She lit the grill for grilling hot dogs. She wanted a steak but she knew Carlos would only eat a salad so she made a salad for him.

After the tour. Ricardo came into the kitchen talking a mile a minute.

"Mommy, Daddy had me change into a pair of shorts and he said we could go wading in the ocean."

"Daddy is strong enough to protect you. But we need to get you a life jacket just to be on the safe side."

"Daddy said there was something called a roller coaster park I could go to after supper."

"It is called an amusement park but it does have a roller coaster."

"Daddy says it goes fast."

"Yes. Daddy loves to ride roller coasters."

"I like it here, Mommy. Can we live here?"

"Sorry, Son. It is too far from Daddy's work. But we can visit often."

"Is this like a hotel, where other people live here too?"

Bethany chuckled. "No Son. Your Father owns this house so we will be the only ones to ever stay here."

"Wow!"

"Let me start the hot dogs and then we will go wading just the three of us."

"I am beginning to like my new family."

"I am glad you do. Because your Daddy is an important man in Trenton. So we will be doing lot to things. Being around your Daddy is never going to be boring. Not to mention you will have 35 Uncles to help watch and play with."

"35! That is a lot. Are they like Daddy?"

"In many ways they are."

"Then I am going to like it there. Will I ever get to see Brenda again?"

"I will make sure you do."

"Good I will miss her too. Can Holly come too?"

"We will have to wait and see but I promise you will never lose touch with them."

"Good. I always have fun when I go to Holly's house."

"Well maybe we will have to fly Holly here and let her have fun at YOUR house."

"If we can't live here then where will we live?"

"Your Daddy has a house in Trenton so we will live there."

"He owns two houses?"

"His company owns six houses but he own three houses."

"Mommy, is Daddy rich?"

"Let's just say he has enough money to get by on. Plus Daddy Bobby left all his money to me so I will have enough to support you for the rest of your life."

"Daddy Bobby left money for me too?"

"Yes. I will have it set up for you when you are old enough to go to college."

"I like having two Daddy's. That makes me feel special."

"Ricardo, you are a very special little boy. I love you so much."

Bethany hugged him.

Carlos came into the room.

"You ready to go swimming?"

Carlos was dressed in swimming trunks and Bethany's heart skipped a beat or two at the sight of Carlos with only his trunks on.

"Ricardo, maybe you need to tell Mommy that she can't go in the water with her dress on. She needs to get her bathing suit on. It is in my closet from the last time she was here."

"Mommy, go get undressed."

"What about the hot dogs?"

"Just wait until we get back that grill isn't going anywhere." Carlos said.

"Hurry up, Mommy!"

Bethany went to change clothes.

Carlos took Ricardo out in the ocean to Ricardo's waist and Carlos held me up so Ricardo could get use to the concept of floating. Carlos gently let go and Ricardo was floating on his own. Carlos told him how to paddle and Ricardo picked up the swimming technique easily and was swimming on his own shortly there after.

Carlos and Bethany let him swim for awhile then made him go back to the beach towels.

After about an hour they all head back to the house.

Stephanie starts the hot dogs. She sets out the salad for Carlos. They finish their lunch.

Ricardo was looking tired so Carlos picks him up and sits him on his lap.

"Son, I think you need a nap. If you take your nap then this evening your mother and I will take you to the amusement park. You and I will ride that tall roller coaster, just the two of us."

"Mommy won't be riding it with us?"

"Not this time. I want this time to be just you and me. I want us to learn to how to be father and son. Ricardo, I am so thankful that you are my son. I want people to see how proud I am to be your father."

Ricardo hugged Carlos.

"Daddy, Mommy told me why I was kept a secret. But since I don't have Daddy Bobby I am glad you want me as your son."

Son, I was surprised when your friend Brenda brought you to me. But once the shock wore off I was thrilled to know you are my son. Has your Mommy also told you I have a daughter that lives in Miami?"

"I have a sister?"

"Yes. Your mother is not her mother but we love her just like we love you."

"What is her name?"

"Julie Martine. I let her stepfather adopt her when she was a year old. I was in the Army and was never home. I like her stepfather and Ron lets me share her so she got to know me as her father as well. See Julie has two fathers. Just like you."

"Can I meet her?"

"Julie will be here for the summer. I bet you Julie will adopt you as her brother."

"Daddy, I am tired can I go to take a nap now?"

"Sure. You want to walk or will you let me carry you to your room?"

"I would like for you to carry me. You are so strong Daddy. Will I ever be as strong as you?"

"If you would like to be. I and your Uncles you haven't met can show you how to get that strong."

"I can't wait to learn how."

Carlos picked him up. Ricardo laid his head on Carlos' shoulder. Ricardo was asleep before Carlos put him on the bed and tucked him in.

Carlos looked down at the boy who looked like him when he was that age.

Carlos had an idea.

Carlos went to his office and called his mother.

"Momma, can you make me a copy of a picture when I was Ricardo's age?"

"Sure, Carlos. But why?"

"Momma, I want my son to see me at that age. I will frame it and put it in his room."

"AW! He will love that. Not to mention it will be like looking in the mirror."

"Momma, I hope I don't mess this up."

"Carlos, mess what up?"

"I wasn't there for raising Julie. What if I mess this raising up?"

"Carlos, you and Bethany will be just fine. You love that boy. You are a good man and I think you will do it just fine."

"Momma, things normally don't scare me but this petrifies me."

"Son, when you find true love it is normal to fear the loss of it. Take it one day at a time and enjoy everyday as if it were your last. The rest will take care of itself. Not to mention that if you show and tell Ricardo every day then you will make him happy to whether it is your last day or heaven forbid it be his last day. Love is the only legacy you can leave that will make a difference."

"Thanks, Momma." Carlos hangs up.

Carlos went into the kitchen and pulls Bethany close.

"I love you."

Bethany turns in his arms.

"I love you to, Carlos. What brought this on?"

"Beth, I was talking to Mom and she said for me to love you two as if it were our last day. It got me to thinking. You and I ran from each other. How much time have we wasted?"

Beth put her arms around Carlos's neck.

"Carlos, you are the only man I have ever truly loved. Even Bobby knew my heart was more in love with you and I was him. Love is a choice that is meant to make people happy. Life throws so much negativity at us. Being loved like we love each other is the life line to happiness."

Carlos kissed her and it got steamy.

"We better take this upstairs before Ricardo walks in on us.

Carlos picked Bethany up and carried her to their bedroom. Carlos locked the door.

Carlos and Bethany let all their feelings flow and their lovemaking was very intense but very fulfilling. They were in a cool down period when Carlos gets pensive.

"What are you thinking, Carlos?"

"My mind thought about how to help Ricardo when we go to Arlington."

"What were you thinking?"

"Would it upset you if I let Ricardo receive Bobby's flag?"

"No. Why would that upset me?"

"Babe, I want Ricardo to continue to love Bobby. I will always appreciate Bobby's taking care of you and my son. He will always be a hero in my eyes."

"Carlos, we will find a way to honor Bobby."

Carlos kissed Bethany with more passion than she had felt from him before.

This told Bethany that having Ricardo here has rocked Carlos' whole life.

Bethany kissed him back with as much intensity as she knew how to let him know she would always be here for him.

They laid together and were soaking each others strength.

About an hour and a half later Ricardo knocked on their door.

Carlos pulled his pants on and opened the door.

"Daddy, is it time to ride the roller coaster?"

Carlos, picked up his son.

"Yes, Son it is. Come on let's go change your clothes. It will be cooler this evening so we need some long sleeves to help keep you warm."

"You are so smart, Daddy."

Carlos's heart melts but yet he also feels proud every time Ricardo calls him "Daddy".

They drive to the amusement park. Carlos bought three wristbands for unlimited rides.

For the next two hours Carlos and Ricardo have a blast riding almost every ride and Ricardo was fascinated with the Ferris Wheel. Ricardo loved the view from the top when they got stopped at the very top.

Carlos stopped at the Bust the Balloon counter and he kept busting the balloons until he had won Ricardo a very large Teddy Bear that was dressed in a Camo outfit.

"Thank you Daddy. I love it."

Ricardo hugged the Teddy Bear.

"You are welcome, Son. You know Bobby and I have worn Camo clothes many times."

"When you were in the Army?"

"Yes, son."

"Ricardo. I have Bobby's dog tags. How would you like to put them on your Teddy Bear, Ricardo?"

"I would like that, Mommy. If it is alright, Daddy."

Carlos knelt in front of Ricardo.

"Son, listen to me. Never ever will I ever stop you from remembering Bobby. Without his care I wouldn't have you to love. Why don't we both declare this Teddy Bear to be your guardian angel in Daddy Bobby's place. You can talk to him any time you want. You can mention Daddy Bobby any time he comes to your mind. It will not hurt my feelings in any way. I loved him before I ever knew about you. I loved Daddy Bobby as my friend and I always want you to be proud of him."

Ricardo hugged Carlos' neck.

"I love you too, Daddy."

Carlos' eyes were watering.

"I love you too, Ricardo. I love you more than I thought I was capable of. I am proud to have you in my life, Ricardo."

"Daddy, you are crying? Are you hurt?"

"No, Son. These are tears of happiness. Having you in my life has made me happier than I ever thought possible."

"I am proud of you too. Daddy."

Carlos gave Ricardo a 2,000 watt smile.

"Come on, Son, let's go ride the roller coaster again."

They both got in line and Bethany took pictures of them for a scrapbook she decided she wanted to make for Ricardo.

It was getting late and Ricardo was getting tired so they head for home.

Ranger carries a sleeping Ricardo and tucks him in his bed.

Bethany and Ranger look down at their sleeping son.

Ranger nods for her to leave the room.

Ranger sets the Camo Teddy Bear on the dresser so Ricardo can see when he first wakes up.

They go to their bedroom.

"Babe, I know you are tired. You want to shower before bed or in the morning?"

"I am too tired tonight."

"Alright you get ready for bed and I will double check the doors and windows and I will be right in."

Everything is locked.

Ranger strips and climbs in bed with Stephanie.

"I think he had fun tonight." Ranger said.

"I had fun watching both of you having fun together. I took a ton of pictures."

"I never knew having a son to play with would be this much fun."

"I am sorry I kept him from you for so long."

"You did what I would have expected you to do. It is alright. We are together legally now so leave that in the past. Let's just enjoy the present."

"I love you, Carlos."

"I love you too, Babe."

They snuggled together and fell asleep in each others arms.

The Manoso's fell into a normal family routine.

The RangeMan family loved the new person their boss had become since his marriage and having a son to raise.

Lester, the skeptic, he is decided to run Bethany Logan through his web search. He found out her story checks out with the information he had but he had a nagging thought something wasn't kosher.

Even their InSpect web search came up with the same info. Lester gave up the search.

Things were running smoothly.

**90 DAYS LATER:**

Colonel Hawkins calls Ranger.

"Lt. Colonel Manoso, we have the arrangements made for Bobby's burial. We have ordered the headstone with the information you gave us. The burial date will be July 2nd of this year. I need to know how many people will be in your party?"

Ranger had already made a list for the Colonel. There will be 40 people. This will include my wife and my son. Bobby was raising my son because I knew nothing of his existence."

"I will make sure we have enough chairs set up to handle all of the party."

"Colonel Hawkins, I have a question. Who will the flag be given to at the end of the ceremony?"

"Bethany is listed as next of kin. So she will receive the flag. Why do you ask?"

"Colonel, my son still calls Bobby Brown "Daddy Bobby." "Could my son please receive that flag. He is only four but he loved Bobby. We have a case for the flag and it will be hung in Ricardo's room along with a Camo outfitted Teddy Bear I won at the amusement park for him. Bethany has Bobby's original dog tags and they are on the bear. It is Ricardo's shrine to as he calls him "my first Daddy".

"If that is the way you want it we can accommodate that for the young man."

"Thank you, Sir. It will mean a lot to Ricardo."

"You need to be here at 9 am on July 2nd and the ceremony will begin at 10 am. We will have a meeting so you will understand all the symbolism used in the ceremony. I know you will understand but it is routine just the same."

"We will be there. Thank you for all your help."

They hang up and Ranger then calls the offices in Miami, Boston and Atlanta for volunteers to cover all the men who may want to go to the ceremony.

The next day they have enough volunteers to cover all the shifts in Trenton.

Ranger sent his corporate jet to Indiana to pick up Brenda and Holly Null along with Bob Chandler, who gave Bethany a job. But who was also a friend of Bobby most of his life.

Ranger has arranged for a passenger jet to take everyone to the ceremony.

The jet will land at Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport.

The entourage will then be driven the 4.1 miles to the cemetery which is also 3.0 miles from Washington D.C.

They have to arrive 45 minutes before the ceremony so they can have the service explained to them.

When they arrive they enter through the Visitor's Center and are screened by security.

It is explained to them the way the service will be conducted:

The family will be led to the graveside by the Chaplin.

A 9 horse caisson pulling the flag draped casket is next in line.

Followed by the casket team responsible for moving the casket to the funeral pier.

Once on the pier the flag is straightened out to specifications.

The family is then seated.

The Chaplin then conducts the ceremony.

The non-commissioned officer in charge (NCOIC,OIC) steps up to the casket.

The Chaplin asks the family to stand.

The call to Present Arms is given.

There is the rifle volleys are fired.

The Bugler plays Taps.

The family is asked to be seated.

The Casket Team then folds the flag. Then they leave the site.

The Officer in Charge then hands the flag to Bobby's son.

Bobby's son is also given a Card of Condolence signed by the President and the First Lady.

Bobby's son is also given a Certificate of Burial.

The Chaplin then offers his condolences.

The service is concluded and the visitors are escorted back to the Visitor's Center.

Ranger has been previously notified there will be a second more quieter ceremony 90 days after interment when they will be setting the cross headstone on the grave.

The entourage then loads up and flies back to New Jersey.

On the plane Ranger holds Ricardo on his lap.

"What do you think, Ricardo?"

"The horses were pretty."

"What about what the Chaplin had to say about Daddy Bobby?"

"They said he was a hero. But I knew that because you told me that too. But, Daddy, what does it take to be called a hero?"

"Well, Son. A hero is someone who when faced with danger puts himself in harms way to save other people."

"Are you a hero?"

"Some people say that. I have saved people before. But you see, I don't consider myself a hero because I was only doing what is right at the time trouble hit. But I do know if it were not for Daddy Bobby I would not be alive to help you Mommy raise you."

"Then I will tell people Daddy Bobby was a hero. I think you are too, Daddy."

Ranger's heart swelled with pride at what his son had just told him.

"Thank you, Son. I hope I never let you down."

"I love you, Daddy. Thank you for letting me come."  
"Why wouldn't we let you come. It is the last honor you can give Daddy Bobby."

"But I am a kid. People don't think we belong sometimes."

"Ricardo, if you ever want to be included in adult things let me know and we will try to help you to be a part of that also."

"Thank you, Daddy. Daddy, can I go set with Brenda and Holly? They look so sad."

"Sure Son. I am proud of how you handled yourself today."

"I just did what I thought Daddy Bobby would want me to act."

"You did everything right. You made us proud."

"I love you, Daddy."

Ricardo jumped off Ranger's lap and went over to Brenda.

"Aunt Brenda I am glad you and Holly got to come with us."

"Ricardo, I am glad too. I love seeing you so happy."

They catch up on each others lives.

When the plane lands an entourage of SUV are waiting at the airport.

Ranger had Tank show Bob Chandler around RangeMan's facility.

Bob so very impressed with their set up.

Ranger then shows Holly where Ricardo will be living. Ranger and Bethany invited Brenda and Holly to spend Ricardo's 5th birthday with them. They will be flown to New Jersey then flown back home. They both agreed. So did Ricardo who was jumping for joy just to have both girls with him and to know he would get to see them again.. Did you know Daddy Bobby was a hero?"

"Not until today, Ricardo. But I knew he was a good man."

"Did you see everything I got at his funeral?"

Ricardo let them see up close what he had received.

"Mommy, can I show Brenda and Holly my room and my Daddy Bobby Teddy Bear?"

"Yes, you may, Ricardo. He is proud of the Bear Carlos won for him at the amusement park,

Ricardo took the girls to his room and they saw the shrine that was set up for Bobby Brown.

The girls were pleased that Bobby would never be forgotten.

On their way to the garage Ranger also showed them the shrine they had built in memory of Bobby. Built into a wall was a little shelf. It contained a small metal urn with some of Bobby's ashes. Plus there was a plaque giving Bobby's military status and his burial date.

The girls were misty eyed to think of how much love Bobby walked away from to safeguard Bethany. He truly was a hero in their eyes as well.

Ranger drove them all to the airport and hugged both Brenda and Holly for coming. Ranger also shook Bob Chandler's hand and thank him for being there. Also thanked him for helping Bobby safeguard Bethany.

The jet took off for Indiana.

Bethany was in silent tears. She missed her friends already.

Ranger pulled her close "it will be alright. They will be back in less than 6 months for his birthday."

"I used to talk to Brenda every day. I miss that."

"Then call her every day. That is what phones are meant for."

"I cry every time I do."

"What is the harm in shedding tears because you miss a friend? That just makes you the caring person I fell in love with and continue to love because you are so caring."

"I love you more than I have words to say, Carlos."

"Babe, we are truly blessed. But it is time to get back to real life. How about lunch at Pino's?"

"Sounds good to me."

Guess our loving couple are settling in to a life they both deserve.

Who knows we may revisit them sometime.

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. Stephanie and Ranger have always deserved each other in my eyes. If your thoughts ever think of Arlington always remember that your gratitude to the men and women who serves our country never can be repaid because you use your freedoms DAILY!

So try to give every service person the respect they deserve because THEY CHOSE TO SERVE YOU! Always tell them "Thank You" when you see them in uniform or if they have on clothing marking them as a "Vet" then tell them "Thank You" as well. That way they will know they are not forgotten either.


End file.
